Last Smile
by UncertainStarfish
Summary: You would do anything to see that smile one more time… You're serious; you would do absolutely anything to see the Strider make his lips spread thin across his teeth and let out a breathy laugh, but after the events that had taken place today you doubted that that would happen anytime in the upcoming future.


**Helloha! I haven't written anything in a long time so I decided to start back up? I am not sure how good this turned out though…**

John's POV:

You would do anything to see that smile one more time…

You're serious; you would do absolutely anything to see the Strider make his lips spread thin across his teeth and let out a breathy laugh, but after the events that had taken place today you doubted that that would happen anytime in the upcoming future.

It all started out earlier today while you were getting ready to head out to work, and were sitting at the table eating your breakfast when Dave came in and told you that he had to drop off the car at Equisus' car repair this morning because something was wrong with the spark plugs. Dave had been trying to fix the car himself for a while but to no avail, he eventually gave in to just taking it to an actual certified mechanic (reluctantly of course). You both settled on taking the bus and decide to head out after breakfast was finished.

He asks as you both head down the hallway of the apartment building; "what time do you think that you'll be back tonight?"

You respond with; "Probably around six? What about you?"

"I'm going to unironically guess that I will be home at seven, Do you want to go out and see a movie tonight? I heard that something good just came out."

"Sure!"

You both exit the building and are about to go your separate ways when you pull him back in for a quick kiss.

"See you tonight, love you" you say

He answers back; "I love you too"

You head down the street, navigating the cramped streets with practiced ease. You find the nearest bus stop in less than five minutes and think ahead to what you're going to be doing at work today. Climbing on the bus and sitting down in the nearest, most convenient seat possible you decide that since it's a Friday your store will probably be pretty busy.

After about a ten minuet ride into a deeper part of the city you get off the bus and walk down the street to your shop, the sign above the door reads; "Egbert gaming and pranking store".

As a young boy, your father and you loved pranking each other, a full out war was almost always in session bringing you two together. This lasted up until you turned thirteen and your dad died an accident involving going to dinner and a man named Jack. It took you a while to get through his death, but the thought of another kid having good memories with his dad was enough inspiration to get you motivated on opening a pranking store yourself when you got older.

You're inside now and you start to get everything all set up for the rest of the day. You have another person who works here named Rose but her she doesn't show up until the shop actually opens.

About an hour passes and then you see it's opening time. Rose shows up exactly when she was supposed to and customers begin to filter in.

You enjoy your line of work and all, but being completely honest you kind of just wanted to stay at home and continue lying in bed with Dave all day. While you are thinking along the topic of Dave you wonder what movie you're both going to go see tonight. A while later, while zoned out in your own world you fail to notice Rose exasperatedly trying to get your attention.

You snap out of it and ask her what's up and she says that she can't take the late shift because she has plans tonight and that she's sorry. You let her know that it's fine and that you can handle the shop for the extra hour tonight, that it's really no problem.

You quickly shoot Dave a text telling him that you'll probably end up getting home around the time that he will and that you are looking forward to watching the movie with him tonight.

Rose leaves the hour early and you take over for the remaining time. Just about the time you start to close up shop a rather enthusiastic (if not poorly timed) customer comes in. He asks if you could stay open a couple extra minuets so he could take a quick look around and try to get as a gift for his child. Ever a kind person you agree and allow him to browse for a little while longer.

He engages you in conversation about one of the new games that just came out and you both lose track of time and you spend at least Forty-five more minutes talking to the gentleman. Once you finally do realize how late it was, you quickly sort the man's (whom you found out that his name is actually Jake) presence in your store and start to pack everything up for the end of the day.

You go to check your phone but when you try to turn it on it is unresponsive, and you remember that you had forgotten to charge it last night and think that it must have died recently.

Once all of that is said and done you head out the door, making sure that you've locked it, and head down the street. You see, way down the street, the bus taking off and leaving you behind, and instead of waiting for a new bus to come you just decide to take the thirty minuet walk back home.

Dave's POV:

When you had gotten the text from John you couldn't exactly say that you were surprised, John had covered for Rose before, but what he had been a little bit taken aback by was the fact that John still wasn't home even a half hour after you had gotten there and that he wasn't answering any of your calls.

Though you don't really like to admit it, you get kind of nervous about John sometimes and that combined with the fact that he won't answer his cell phone is causing minor panic to flood into your system.

You decide that you'll wait another hour at most and if he isn't home by then you'll go out looking for him.

You then start thinking of crazy scenarios in your head where terrible things happen to him and you lose track of time, zoned out until the phone rings and you jump up to answer it. As you lift it up anxiously and listen to the woman on the phone you feel everything go numb and your mouth drops open in shock.

After quickly regaining yourself you hurry outside to your newly worked on car and head out onto the road. Paying almost no heed to the speed limit signs you make your way through the city making your way to your destination, a sense of panic growing inside you.

John's POV:

Everything hurts.

You hear beeping around you but you can't exactly place where it's coming from and why it sounds so familiar.

You think that you can feel people moving around you in a hurried fashion but you cannot be certain.

At some point you think you hear Dave's voice laced with concern, talking to a nurse about injuries and accidents and that's when it all comes rushing back to you. You now vividly remember walking in the dark and crossing at main st. when someone ran a red light and hit you head on.

It hurts you even more to think about it.

You open your eyes just a little and you see Dave walking over to your hospital bedside, shades off, tear streaks down his face, which looks totally unironic. He leans over and sees that your awake and asks you how you're feeling and suddenly just seeing him there frowning down at you, you realize that you would do anything to make Dave Strider happy, anything.

Because of that fact, this is the reason you try to fight off the darkness you see approaching, and the reason you try to ignore how heavy your eyes feel right now. All of this because you would give anything to see Dave Strider smile at you one last time, just once before your time was up.

Unfortunately you don't have that luxury.

Wow, okay that story happened I guess…

I would love it if you left a review (even if it is pointing out my horrible spelling ;])

Woot Woot thanks for reading!


End file.
